deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion VS Dhalsim
Description Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter! Two long-range users duke it out in a battle to the death! Interlude Wiz: Long range, a type of attack where you shoot long distances. Boomstick: And these two are absolute beasts at it. Scorpion, the Ninja spectre of the Netherrealm. Wiz: And Dhalsim, the Great Yoga Master. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scorpion Wiz: The Shirai Ryu is one of the most feared and respected clans in Earthrealm, rivaled only by the Lin Kuei. In a bit of irony, they came from the clan until some members betrayed them and formed the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: Their leader and best shinobi, Hanzo Hasashi was a feared and respected warrior known as "Sasori" or Scorpion due to being a skilled ninja and being skilled in the art of using the Kunai spear, awesome! ' Wiz: This sharp spear can shoot long distances and can make foes get over to where he is. During a mission however, assigned to Hanzo by the sorcerer Quan Chi, to steal the Map of Elements from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple. Unbeknownst to him, Quan Chi also hired the Lin Kuei grandmaster and Hanzo's sworn rival, Bi-Han more commonly known as Sub-Zero. The two grandmasters fought on a brutal and grueling battle with Bi-Han emerging victorious and brutally killing Hanzo. '''Boomstick: That's when Hanzo was ressurected in the fiery pits of the Netherrealm by Quan Chi himself and was given Hellfire powers like the ability to manipulate fire and teleport long distances. The kunai was stuffed into his arm and can shoot it out of the palm of his hands. ' Wiz: And when he removes his mask, it shows a skull shoots fire from his mouth As a ninja Scorpion is proficient in ninjutsu Pi Gua Hapkido Moi Fah and tonnes of other Chinese martieux arts he also carries a variety of weapons '''Boomstick: Scorpion carries swords Katanas and axes to sum up his weaponry and uses these weapons to great affect and can use them to defeat a variety of different foes Wiz: As a demon Scorpion can cloak himself in fire he can also create portals in and out of the Netherealm Boomstick: While doing this he can literally drag others to the Netherealm and treat them to local tourist hotspots such as a bath in a lava pit oR watching the burning of corpses in the festival of torture ''' Wiz: While in the Netherealm Scorpion's Strength rises indefinitely and he cannot truly die from physical attacks his soul has to be destroyed in order for him to be defeated '''Boomstick: Scorpion has two X-Moves Where he punches a person in their cheek their skull cracks and then stompts on their rib cage or he knees his opponent damaging their skull then draws them in with his Kunai which damages their skull and then throws them on the ground snapping part of the opponents' neck how does anyone survive that! Wiz: Game mechanics Boomstick Game Mechanics Boomstick: Scorpion can perform dozens of fatalities such as ripping a person's head off along with their spine taking off his mask and frying them transforming into a massive scorpion and mauling them to death or turning into a penguin or chopping someone in half Wiz: Scorpion may have defeated sorcerers warriors and ninjas but he also often jumps to conclusion's too quickly which makes him brash and overconfident Boomstick: But with his Badass weapons and skillset Scorpion might just be one of the deadliest fighters in the Mortal Kombat Universe ''' Scorpion: I am Scorpion..Vengance will be mine! Dhalsim Wiz: Coming from a poverty stricken Indian Village Dhalsim lives with his wife and son and practices the study of yoga '''Boomstick: Those skulls look really suspicious... Wiz: Actually Boomstick Dhalsim is a pacifist and wears those skulls to honour the children in his village who succumbed to plague however he decided to participate in A fighting Tornament to give money to a village that was desperately in need of it Boomstick: Around this Time he met Cammy who was under the Persona Killer Bee and granted her free will Cammy then left To join the forces of Delta Red while Dhalsim went home ' Wiz: However when word reached him about the deadly organisations of Shadaloo and S.I.N and their leader M. Bison Dhalsim decided that he needed to destroy such a madman however was beaten to the job by Ryu '''Boomstick: The young warrior asked Dhalsim for training in order to help him control his dark side Dhalsim agreed and helped train Ryu to control his emotions ' Wiz: Dhalsim now lies in India and has an apprentice of his own leaving peacefully while fighting challengers with yoga 'Boomstick: His exact fighting style is known as Esoteric Yoga wait how can Yoga be used as a fighting style it's Yoga for crying out loud! ' Wiz: Well Dhalsim is no ordinary yoga user he's engaged himself in so much stretching that his body has practially become rubber in his old age and allows him to stretch his body far further than the average human being around 20feet 'Boomstick: Dhalsim can easily throw punches and kicks over long distances to annoy opponents and contort his body around foes in combat as well as dodge other's attackes with his yoga skill ' Wiz: He's also incredibly tough and enduring he can not only contort his body in incredible ways but once tanked a punch from Evil Ryu who can destroy skyscrapers stood there like nothing had happened then immeditaly fought the Aztec Warrior Necalli and beat him what the heck 'Boomstick: Dhalism can also teleport should he get caught in a situation thanks to some mystical energy to get away from his opponents and fight them from a distance ' Wiz: Dhalism can also use this energy to float in mid-air though he Doesn't really do this whilst in the middle of a fight his overall stragey of fighting is based on using his limbs to catch his opponents off guard with his ranged attacks and teleporting away if the opponent closes the distance 'Boomstick: These techniques make Dhalsim incredibly unpredictable and hard for his opponents to get around ' Wiz: However Dhalsim can also breathe Fire at his opponents Even though he states that he cannot breathe fire it is the opponent feeling that they are getting burned which is just really contradicting he can throw small fireballs at opponents to slightly damage them 'Boomstick: But he can also set his opponents ablaze at close range and slightly control the flames from gaseous streams to giant fireballs ' Wiz: His most powerful moves are when he jumps on top of an opponents shoulders stretches himself high into the air and comes down hard on them headbutting his opponent multiple times 'Boomstick: He can also use the Flaming Carpet where the opponent is caught within a blanket of flames to do damage over time and use the Yoga Catrospe where he inhales all his flames and releases it in a large fireball to greatly damage his opponents ' Wiz: His body is also malnourished which makes him even more harder to hit in the midst of combat 'Boomstick: Dhalism is no pushover when it comes to combat he has beaten the likes of Rufus Rashid R. Mika and even Necalli as well as fight off against E. Honda And Hakan and tank a hit from Ryu ' Wiz: However he has lost to E. Honda and is quite old he isn't that strong and Doesn't have the greatest defence if his opponent can power through his fire stretching and teleportation then Dhalsim can be beaten pretty easily he also is a pacifist preferring to only fight when absolutely necessary 'Boomstick: However with his fire and unpredictably Dhalsim packs quite a punch ' Dhalsim: Today I shall win again Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all 'Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle ' Death Battle In the forests of a foreign Country Dhalism the yoga master was gradually going for a walk when he heard a rustle in the trees nearby Dhalsim weary of this began to position himself in a combat stance a yellow clad ninja jumped out looking at Dhalsim the two briefly glanced at each other for a moment studying each other's movements Dhalsim: Who are you what do you want? Scorpion: I am seeking the Warrior known as Ryu we have had a long rivarly which needs to be put to rest Dhalsim: You will not harm my student he will be protected from you if you go near him Annoyed Scorpion raises his fist grabbing his Kunai to threaten his opponent Dhalsim stands in a protective stance Scorpion: You will be dealt with if you challenge me my quarrel lies with Ryu so I ask you to back down Dhalsim: Not until I make sure Ryu is safe from you Scorpion: So be it Dhalsim stands firm and gets in a fighting stance Scorpion readies his Kunai for battle '''Fight!! The yoga Master throws a long ranged punch towards Scorpion who shocked by the elasticty of his opponent manages to jump to the side before launching his Kunai towards Dhalsim who contorts his body dodging the Attack and hitting Scorpion in the gut with a long ranged kick Scorpion then teleports behind Dhalsim punching him in the back Dhalsim turns round headbutting Scorpion and throwing a fireball at him which has little to no effect on the ninja Scorpion tries to toss an axe at Dhalsim but he suddenly moves his entire to the side while dodging a volley of punches from Scorpion and punches him in the gut Angry Scorpion again kicks at Dhalsim hitting him then tries to Attack him with his sword but Dhalsim moves out of harm's way Dhalsim: I offer to bring this fight to an end as long you spare Ryu Scorpion: Nothing will stop me confronting him The Yoga Master reaches upwards grabbing a branch and preparing to kick Scorpion however the ninja suddenly dissapears teleporting behind Dhalsim and hitting him with his fist the Yoga Master recovers managing to float in the air and land back on the ground Scorpion threw an axe at Dhalsim hitting his arm then punched him a couple of times Dhalsim teleported behind Scorpion punching him in the head from behind Scorpion teleported again and so did Dhalsim both punching each other falling back then teleporting again to clash again many times the ninja struck Dhalsim with his sword who in response shot a fireball blinding aScorpion for a brief moment Scorpion: Argh Let me pass and I will let you go Dhalsim: Not while you threaten my pupil Dhalsim teleports behind Scorpion rocketing towards him and headbutting him again Scorpion hitting a log headfirst but then launching a torrent of fire towards Dhalsim who dodges out of the way with his body punching Scorpion several times but is hit by Scorpion's blows nonetheless Scorpion again teleported to the side of Dhalsim and threw his Kunai at the Yoga Master Scorpion: Get Over Here! As those famous words rang out Dhalsim dodged grabbing the Kunai and pulling Scorpion behind him then throwing him into the ground the ninja growled punching the floor and teleporting behind Dhalsim punching him each time while the Yoga Master teleported away Scorpion teleported to one side of the old man who released both of his arms Scorpion was hit in the neck and teleported quickly and was hit in the neck by Dhalsim's other arm Managing to keep himself in his battle stance Scorpion launched his Kunai at Dhalsim hitting him and throwing him against a tree then throwing him against the ground Dhalsim grabbed both of Scorpion's arms and pulled him towards himself Dhalsim released some fire burning Scorpion's clothes slightly but the ninja punched Dhalsim in the neck Dhalsim: I do not wish to prolong this conflict Scorpion: I have no patience left for this folly to Hell with you! Scorpion places his hands on Dhalsim and they are transported into the Netherealm Scorpion then charges at his opponent lunging at him with his sword slashing rapidly Dhalsim managed to dodge weaving around Scorpion and punching him then punched the ninja again midair Scorpion flew back but then teleported behind Dhalsim who teleported as well kicking Scorpion in the bum Dhalsim grabs Scorpion by the waist flinging the ninja around into the rocks and onto the hot ground Scorpion enraged threw his Kunai again but Dhalsim threw a bunch of fireballs distracting Scorpion momentarily the ninja paused but instead lunged at Dhalsim with both of his swords Dhalsim dodged Scorpion then managed to slash Dhalsim chest with his axe Dhalsim yelled but breathed some fire at the ninja angering him Scorpion tried punching but Dhalsim dodged and shot a fireball at Scorpion damaging his mask the two charged at each other Dhalsim managing to punch Scorpion but the ninja teleported left and right and leapt at Dhalsim intending to defeat his foe however he felt a sudden pain in each cheek as two fists hit them the ninja began to fall back but teleported back began to grapple the yoga Master Scorpion began to win the struggle and threw the yoga master to the side his fist then hit Dhalsim kicking him and slashing him with his sword Dhalsim leapt on top of Scorpion lining up his head with the ninja's stretching his arms and banging it against the ninja's head Scorpion stumbled but launched his Kunai throwing Dhalsim against large boulders around them Dhalsim was on the ground injured Dhalsim: Why do you continue to want to harm Ryu! Scorpion: He has ATTACKED me on multiple occasions I seek to end our Rivalry then I will leave him alone if you surrender now I will spare you Dhalsim: Not while you seek to harm him Scorpion teleported Behind Dhalsim tough was met with a punch to the neck he lunged past another punch and quickly delivered a deadly blow to Dhalsim's head X-Ray's appeared and two cracks appeared on the yoga master's skull Scorpion tried to trample Dhalsim's chest but this failed the X-Move ended as the two stood up Dhalsim tried to use his flaming carpet technique but Scorpion just dodged it Dhalsim launched a massive fireball The Yoga Catrospe hurtled towards Scorpion who unleashed a torrent of fire to counter it the two flame users were locked in a struggle and the fireball exploded injuring both fighters Scorpion: Arggh time to end this Dhalsim: No .. Ryu.. will stop you! Finish him Scorpion walked up to Dhalsim stabbing him with one sword while bringing out his other sword and beheaded the yoga master the screen went black then Scorpion walked away leaving Dhalsim's body back in Earthrealm K.O!! Results Boomstick: Ouch for Dhalsim poor guy Wiz: This fight was quite interesting and close both were extremely tough and have taken down a variety of foes but Scorpion does outclass Dhalsim in a lot of ways Dhalsim's strength isn't that impressive while Scorpion can break bones and rip opponents heads off easily Boomstick: When it comes to speed and stamina Scorpion takes it he is far younger than Dhalsim and more fitter than him Scorpion has defeated opponents such as Kung Lao Johnny Cage and even Both Sub-Zeros and that's not even counting opponents such Cyrax Quan Chi and General Sonya Blade many of which are ruthless assassin's or have taken out Dimensional conquerors Dhalsim's foes don't quite add up to the same level ' Wiz: Dhalsim's floating abilities and stretching powers may be powerful but he often finds it hard to float away in the middle of battle as he needs a lot of concentration to do so and Scorpion could just hit him with his Kunai or teleport next to him and can dodge his attackes with teleportation '''Boomstick: Dhalsim's teleportation isn't as impressive as Scorpion's and is only Short ranged at best while Scorpion's is much more efficient and faster ' Wiz: Dhalsim's Yoga mastery pales in comparison to Scorpion's ninja training and fighting skill even though Dhalsim is incredibly durable which allowed him to tank the X-Move punch from Scorpion without much damage he can still be killed by Scorpion's weapons once he tires and cannot dodge any more blows from him 'Boomstick: When it came to fighting Strength Dhalsim's punches weren't that effective on Scorpion and he could tank them easily Dhalsim's Fire abilities would be useless on someone like Scorpion leaving Dhalsim to work only with his fighting skill throughout the majority of the battle ' Wiz: And once in the Netherealm Scorpion's boost to his abilities slowly overwhelmed Dhalsim '''Boomstick: Dhalsim wasn't heading to victory today Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion polls How many stars would you rate this battle (Scorpion VS Dhalsim)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Who would you be rooting for? Dhalsim Scorpion Who would win? Dhalsim Scorpion Author's Note * This Battle was done in honour of DBZGuy ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Fire Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016